Another Gardevoir Story
by marbearis
Summary: Well after a few grammar lessons BLAH BLAH BLAH. Dean is a lonely 17 year old who was adopted out as a baby, his adoptive parents died early on and left their cabin in the woods to him. He meets a new friend, and with that his life brightens up a little bit.


**Chapter 1: A Nice Guy**

I woke up to a flock of Pidgeys chirping about outside of my loft. Luckily due to my location in the woods I don't have to deal with the usual noises of a city so I wake peacefully. The sun broke through the grey clouds leaving an orange haze to shine through my kitchen window. My fridge was stocked with simple foods like hot pockets, microwavable mini corn dogs and pot pies. This was enough as I was the only person in my house.

I have thought of marriage but any girl I date states that I am just too nice. There is nothing wrong with that though I would rather be nice and lonely than mean and loved. I sat at my kitchen table and ate my breakfast in silence. My gaze would sometimes fall to the empty chair across from me and a slight depression would seep through to my heart before I correct my stare.  
My wristwatch started to beep signifying that it's time to go to work. After cleaning my mess I went into the bathroom and got ready up a bit. I stared at my reflection for a minute wondering why I am who I am. I have Brown hair that has a slight curl towards the end, eyes as Brown as the bark on the trees outside, and a body frame that would surprise others to see that it's not skin to bone but mostly muscle. Snapping back to reality I fixed my bed hair and went back to my bedroom.  
I guess the reason I look at my reflection with confusion is because I never knew my parents I was adopted out to a family with blond hair and blue eyes so it was obvious. I probably try to get to know them through my reflection. I found the pants that I wore a few days ago and put them on along with a shirt from under my bed. I know what you're thinking, I am not a slob I just wash my clothes once a week, and that's because I only have about three sets of clothes. With my travel bag on I waved goodbye to my house and ventured to town. Since it was so early the town was quiet. Full of an eerie silence, I didn't like silence because it allows my mind to wander. To avoid bad thoughts I started to hum to myself.  
My song was broken by my managers angered tone.

"Late again dean, keep this up and you're fired"

I'm sorry Mr. Flannigan; I have just been a little off lately.

My boss let out a sigh the spoke in an easier tone.

"Look dean, you're a good kid and I don't mean to be such a Dick, but we have been busy lately and II can't have you showing up late I need all hands on deck okay?"

Yes sir and I are sorry it won't happen again.

"Good now go restock the shelves."

After the conversation I went to the store room and filled a cart full of products from potions to pokeballs. I walked through the isle filling all of the gaps in the shelves. This was the worst part of the job, it was so boring but the best part is seeing all of the Pokémon brought in. A few weeks ago some kid named ash brought in a Pikachu. It was awesome due to the fact that Pikachu's weren't native to the sinnoh region. I got to see Pokémon of all sorts and evolutions.  
I finished restocking the shelves and my boss was flipping the closed sign to open when I approached him for my next job. He turned to me and began to speak.

"Hmm yes I see you have finished restocking. Okay now as much as I hate to I need you to deliver this to the Santer's home on route 104."

He handed me a bag and I nodded in agreement. Sometimes people order special items and require delivery. I was usually the only one at work on weekdays so I had to deliver. I didn't mind, I consider it a break. Waving bye to my boss I ventured into the woods sadly the town of terano was a little off path so all of our shoppers are usually locals and the occasional traveler. I popped out of the woods right at route 105, this was the fastest way to 104 especially if I cut through the Forest again which I did. The eeri silence of the Forest could only be pierced by the unusual fog. Because of the low humidity we don't usually have fog; the weirdest part is that the air is still dry.  
My senses were on edge, and every sound made me flinch. A pidgey that had fallen asleep on the Forest floor was startled by me causing it to fly off screeching which scared the shit out of me. I heard a twig snap behind me followed by the feeling of being watched so I bolted through the woods rushing toward the light that led to the trail. I jumped over the hedges that lined the route and looked back at the woods as if I would catch a glimpse of my stalker but I saw nothing.  
Hmm must have been my imagination.  
I noticed a route sign and read it aloud

Route 104, haha yeya made dat shit!

I did a little victory dance with an inner fuck yea moment then continued south down the route. Eventually I came upon a house that had a metal mailbox with the name "Santer" scratched into the side of it. I let out a sigh and approached the front door. Without even knocking a voice broke through the chipped wood door.

"Moneys in the flower pot put the bag on the bench swing and go!"

I didn't question the voice instead I did as it instructed and left. On the way back I decided to stick to the main trails to avoid another freak out. It's only been about an hour since I left so I took my time on the walk back enjoying the beauty of my surroundings. A biker flew by me almost clipping me and I turned to yell an apology but he was long gone. I passed an old lady who was carrying a box. It looked a little heavy so I offered my assistance. The lady accepted my offer and luckily she was heading in my direction. We approached her house and she told me to put the box on the ground next to the garden.

"Thanks for your help young man; oh I know here take this."

The lady held out a berry and I grabbed it.

"That's a pecha Berry it heals poisoning so use it wisely."

Thanks have a nice day.

I left and headed back to the store. was loaded down with customers so I rushed into the store to help.

"Ahh glad you could make it Dean, I could use some help."

Sorry sir, I am here now what can I do.

"This young man need's some assistance, see what he wants."

pointed to a boy in the potions isle.  
Yes sir.

I walked over to the kid who was crouched down reading bottle labels.

Hey little dude what's up?

"Oh hi umm do you guys have anything for paralysis?"

I grabbed a bottle a few feet from him and handed it over.

That's paralyze heal. Spray it on the affected and in a few moments movement will be returned.

"Thanks!"

He got up and ran to the counter to purchase the item then left. I wasn't much older I just reached 18 but I have the wisdom of a 60 year old so I saw no wrong in calling him little man. My boss waved me over and I walked to his position.

"Dean I need you to empty all of the trash into the dumpsters out back."  
Yes sir.

I went through the store gathering trash bags until I looked like Santa. The bags were heavy but it didn't take long to drop the weight in the dumpsters. I popped my back in relief of the pressure then headed back inside. Mr. Flanagan was flipping the open sign to closed, I checked my watch and saw that it was 3:00 but it's still too early to close. I walked over to my boss.

Isn't it a little early sir?

"Yea but something came up at home. My kid is sick so I have to go take care of him."

Okay, I will see you tomorrow then.

I walked outside and the doors locked behind me. Ignoring the earlier occurrences in to woods I took a shortcut to my house. The feeling that I was being watched continued to linger over me. I looked over my shoulder from time to time finding nothing. The forest was silent instead of its usual loudness as Pokémon roamed and thrived off of the land. I was almost to my house when a subtle sound caused me to turn.

"Garde"

There was nothing or no-one around.

Who's there? What do you want?

The silence sent me into a slight pit of fear and my fight or flight response kicked in causing me to rush to through my door locking it behind me. I sighed in relief and closed all of the window blinds before getting ready to shower I gathered my night clothes and marked Thursday off on the calendar before entering the bathroom. The water was warm but because of my location in the woods I didn't take long showers. I jumped out and dried off before putting on my change of clothes. The kitchen didn't feel as lonesome as it usually does. I looked around as I ate my hot pocket.

*nope still alone, haha many my stalker found its way into my house.*

I scared myself with that thought and looked around frantically to reassure my loneliness. My mess was small as usual so clean-up didn't take long. I wandered into my bedroom and plopped onto my bed. My vision faded to black as I closed my heavy eyes. Peace filled my mind and my body relaxed as I drifted deeper into sleep. Time passed and I dreamt of nothing. I rolled over and bumped into something, this startled me causing me to wake up and jump out of bed.

"EEP!"

The there was a bright flash of light on my bed then my room went dark. I scrambled to the light switch and flipped it on. My room lit instantly revealing nothing.

What tha fuck?

I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

*Shit it's already four o'clock I only have another two hours of sleep.*

I climbed back into bed treating the latest incident as a figment of my imagination and my mind wandered of the reality of it. My train of thought was halted by the buzzing of my alarm clock. I climbed out of bed popping my neck and stretching with a casual yawn. I found my pants from yesterday, remembering the berry the old lady gave me I fished around in the pockets but it was gone. I thought nothing of it and continued with my morning. This time I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I ate it quickly then poured the bowl into my sink before washing it out. My watch started to beep and I finished my morning routine. I locked my cottage up and headed to town. The warm sunlight broke through the forest in bright rays lighting small patches on the forest floor. The forest was peaceful and Pokémon showed signs of life as their calls echoed through the trees. I entered a clearing and the forest went silent. Stopping dead center of the clearing I soaked in the warm sunlight and relaxed. My little moment was halted by screaming coming from behind me. I turned in the direction. It took another scream to send me bolting in that direction. Before too long I entered a field. There was a girl that ran out of the woods on the other side. She had strange apparel. A green top and a white dress with green hair. She was running but I couldn't tell why. Then a large cloud broke through the trees behind her. It took a bit to make out individual shapes but as soon as I did I sprinted to the girl.

*that's a lot of fucking beedrill!*

It didn't take long for me to reach her and as soon as I did I grabbed her and brought her to the ground turning my back to the swarm shielding her from the stingers. The beedrills pelted me with their poison stingers and I let out a slight growl in response to the pain. The girl curled up under me and cried. She looked up at me and I smiled through the pain to reassure her. It wasn't long before the swarm lost interest and flew away. Wind made my tattered t-shirt flap around hitting my bloodied back. I leaned back and looked down at the damsel.  
All better haha.  
She looked at me with ruby red eyes which had tears pouring down her pale face.

*It could be the poison...or maybe the blood loss but I swear she looks like a Gardevoir.*

I fainted before her and my body fell to her knees. I felt her shake me and I heard her voice.

"Gardevoir? Garde gar! GARDE GAR!"

*yep, toats a Gardevoir.*

my mind went black and my body numb. The last thing I felt was something forcing my jaw up and down.

**Gardevoir's point of view.**

*I shouldn't have taken this berry from him but I'm glad I did.*

I placed the berry in his mouth and moved his jaw in a chewing motion.

Come on eat.

The human's jaw started to chew on its own and I rested its head in my lap. His blood ran down onto my dress as his wounds oozed it out.

*if this keeps up he will bleed out.*

I looked in the direction of the human's home.

*I need to take him there.*

I used my ability to teleport to get us there and I dragged him inside. His head fell back and hit the seat in the kitchen. He let out a groan.

Sorry!

*whoops I hope he is okay.*

I made it to his room and propped him up on the wall.

*hmm I need to find a fabric to stop the bleeding*

Looking around the room I noticed a balled up piece of cloth. Using my abilities I brought it to me then I leaned the human forward. His back was torn up, and full of deep gashes. I let out a few tears at the fact that this was my fault the continued treating him. Using the towel I applied pressure to each wound until it stopped bleeding. The human groaned every now and then this let me know he was still alive.  
I took the bloody cloth into a room with a giant bowl in it. It had two levers and a pipe in the middle. Curiosity took over and I turned one of the levers. I hadn't noticed the pipe above me and it started to spray a clear liquid on me. This startled me and soaked my dress and hair. I jumped back in a surprised lotion. My hair was soaked so I ran my hands through it collecting the clear substance. There was a drop on my finger, I brought it close to my face and examined it. I looked at it for a bit then licked my finger only to realize it was water and I laughed at my dumb moment. A crash came from where the human was, and I ran back into the room. He was over by a wooden box grabbing a piece of metal protruding from the frame I went over to him and helped the human up. His eyes fell onto mine as he swayed back and forth. A look of confusion spread across his face then he fell back onto the ground. I shook him a few times but it was clear to me that he had fainted. Trying to avoid opening his wounds I managed to get him onto the soft rectangle in what I assume to be his room. I sat down to his side and cupped my head with my hands.

*dang it, this poor human is hurt because I took fruit from those beedrill. I didn't know it was theirs, Oh well*

The human groaned and rolled over, his face was in my butt and his hot breath flooded through my dress causing me to jump up and moan in ecstasy. Even though he was asleep I was still embarrassed. My cheeks turned red and I leaned against the wall then slid down to the floor. I peeked up at him studying his expression and emotion then my eyes drifted to his torn shirt, his muscles outlined in blood and sweat, his veins bulged through his skin as the mixture of blood and oxygen coursed through them. I didn't even notice I had started to rub my leg and bite my lip. My hand slid up and down on my white smooth leg bouncing ever closer to my heat causing me to breath heavily. I shook my head and stopped the action then looked at the ground in shame.

*Arceus help Me.*

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before looking at the ceiling. Then my head rolled back in the direction of the human. His eyes flickered a few times before opening.  
Hey you're awake!

He looked at me with confused eyes.

*ah I'm so stupid he can't understand Me.*

I smiled and waved at him not caring about how stupid I looked.

"Um hi? "

He pushed himself up with shaky arms then sat up with his legs off of the rectangle then the human looked around.

"How did we get here?"

Oh well I teleported us here the dragged you inside.

He sighed and looked down in confusion.

*I guess it would be better to show him.*

with a flash of light I teleported to the room entrance then back to him.

"Oh! Ok so you teleported us here. Hey that flash looked familiar... Were you on my bed last night? "

I blushed and waved my hands in an innocent manner. Even though I was lying I had been following him for a while. I think just out of curiosity. He looked at my movements and smiled.

"Ah never mind, hey are you hungry?"

I looked at my belly then rubbed it. My stomach growled I didn't look back at him out of embarrassment.  
"Haha I'll take that as a yes. Come on follow me."

He stood and paused for a moment before stumbling over. I caught the human and supported him.

**Deans point of view.**

Haha thanks again. What is your name?

"Gardevoir"

I don't know if that's your name or if you just said your name in your language.

She sighed and looked down. With her help we managed to make it to the kitchen I pulled a chair out for her and gestured for her to sit. She paused for a moment then sat. I went over to the fridge and opened it.

*hmm this is embarrassing I don't have any real food for her.*

I sighed before telling her what I had.

Okay malady we have chicken pot-pie, pepperoni hot-pockets and mini corn dogs.

I looked at her and she shrugged.

Hmm what would you like to try?

"Garde gardevoir garde."

Umm wut?

She stood and walked over to me. She closed the fridge and slammed me up against it. Her body grinded up against mine as she moaned and rubbed my heat with her hand.

So...you don't want hot pockets?

She giggled the pulled my head to hers embracing in a sweet kiss. Our tongues played tag in the bridge our mouths made. She grinded her heat against mine causing me to get an erection quickly. She noticed this and slid her hand down my pants and used the tip of her finger to outline the whole at the tip of my Dick causing it to throb.

"Gardevoir?"

Umm...yes?

She dropped down to her knees and unzipped my pants. My Dick rolled out and almost hit her in the face. She looked at me with hungry eyes. Sweat dripped from my hair as she moved her tongue ever closer to my Dick. I heard a crash then I looked up followed by falling through the fridge and into darkness only to stop the half back flip at the floor in my hall. Gardevoir was sitting next to me and twiddling her thumbs.

*fuck it was a dream.*

Um...Gardevoir?

She looked up from her thumb play and smiled.

"Garde-gar voir. Garde voir gar?"

Mhmm... Yea okay I didn't understand any of that.

Her eyes rolled and she sighed.

Oh yea let's go eat!

Her face lit up and she clapped.

"Gardevoir!"

I stood up and removed my tattered shirt. Gardevoir was staring at me in silence.

Is it okay that I have this off? It's really dirty.

She nodded and tried to turn her gaze. We walked into the kitchen and I threw the shirt away before going to the fridge. Effects from the dream still lingered. I paused for a moment

*It was just a dream.*

Okay love, what'll it be?

She looked at me and shrugged.

Well we have pot-pies, hot pockets and mini corn dogs.

I moved to the side to let her look in the fridge. She scampered over with curiosity and peeked into it. The box of mini corn dogs must have stood out because she grabbed those first.

Okay, mini c-dogs it is.

I turned to get a plate from the cabinet then turned back around. She was trying to eat them cold, and it didn't seem to be working out. I laughed at her a little.  
Here watch this. I took the box from her shy hands and emptied it out onto the plate before stuffing it into the microwave.

We put cold stuff in this to warm it up.

She nodded and continued to stare at the spinning plate. When the microwave beeped she jumped back. I laughed and removed the plate then set it on the table.

Ouch my hand!

The heat had finally burned my hand and I waved it up and down. Gardevoir caught my hand then examined it. Her eyes bounced from mine to my hand then she opened her mouth and wrapped it around the burn. Her tongue slid around on my burn and soothed the pain more and more with every pass. I didn't fight it or go against it and within a few seconds the pain disappeared. She released my hand and I looked at it.

Ummm haha thanks, Gardevoir.

Her gaze fell upon the food on the table.

Smells good doesn't it?

She nodded and walked over to the table. I rushed over to pull her chair out. Gardevoir froze then looked at me strange.

*still to nice.*

On impulse I flipped the chair to the ground. Gardevoir jumped back and cupped her mouth with her hands with a surprised expression.

*FUCK, to rowdy*

I'm sorry, guess I'm still a little messed up from the blood loss.

She put her hand on my shoulder and stared me in the eyes. My heart dropped and my chest felt as if a 20 pound weight were on it. Her ruby red eyes full of acceptance. I may not be able to understand her but her body spoke the obvious. I grabbed the chair and flipped it back to all fours and stood back allowing her to sit then I walked to my side of the table and did the same. She stared timidly at the corndogs for some reason, as if she needed permission.

What are you waiting for? Dig in.

She smiled and closed both eyes before grabbing one; Gardevoir pulled it close to her mouth and licked it then nibbled on the edge. Her eyes grew wide and she threw the whole thing in her mouth.

Good?

With her mouth full she nodded yes and grabbed a few more. I waited for her to finish before grabbing any. On her third handful she paused and looked at me questioningly then reached over to me with one in her hand.

Well thank you gardevoir, but you should eat first I can always get some later.

She looked at me with a strange expression then pushed the mini corn-dog against my lips. My mouth opened and it fell in. she recalled her arm and sat back in her seat.

"Garde voir gar!"

Umm…yes ma'am?

"Gardevoir."

She smiled and continued to gorge on the food; I grabbed a few every now and then to satisfy her not to mention my own stomach. We ate in silence until it was broken by my watch beeping signifying that it was lunch time at work.

*Hmmm something I was supposed to…FUCK I AM SO FIRED!*

I jumped up from the table. Gardevoir looked on a little confused but still eating.

Um… Gardevoir, I am a little late for work… I hate to do this to you, but will you go with me so I can explain this a little better too my boss?

"Garde, gardevoir."

I didn't understand her but she nodded then rose from her chair. I ran to my room and grabbed my shirt from yesterday. On the way out Gardevoir grabbed a few mini corn dogs then followed me. I locked the door then me ad Gardevoir set off towards town. We approached the shortcut that led through the woods, and I entered it. Gardevoir had stopped at the entrance.

Come on, this is a short cut.

She shook her head and had a fearful look on her face plus her legs were shaking. I sighed and walked over to her then placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her as she did me moments ago. Her legs stopped shaking and her expression grew calmer. Then I spoke in my soft voice.

We can go around…It's no problem.

I smiled and closed my eyes to add to it. Gardevoir had calmed down completely and now looked a little sad.

"Voir…Garde gar voir."

Really there is no need to apologize, Gardevoir. I am already late haha.

She looked at me in confusion, I don't know it must have been her body language along with the tone of her voice, but I under stood her apology. Gardevoir and I started down route 108. Gardevoir walked close to me, I thought it was my imagination so I sped up a little. She kept up with me so I decided to slow down. After about a thirty minute walk in silence we made it to town. I took a deep breath before entering the store and Gardevoir followed. When we entered I sent Gardevoir to go get mini corn dogs, to avoid her feeling bad about me getting in trouble. My boss had his back turned to the counter when I walked up.

Umm…Hey Mr. Flannigan.

He turned around and slammed his hands on the counter.

"WHAT THE HELL DEAN! YOU'RE LATE AS FUCK!"

Gardevoir teleported between me and the counter and took up a strange fighting stance.

Whoa whoa lets all just calm down, Mr. Flannigan I am sorry for being late. Gardevoir, will you please go get the mini corndogs?

Gardevoir dropped her stance and turned to me.

"Garde, Gardevoir."

She walked away. Mr. Flannigan's face was plastered with questions. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Um who was that?"

He looked at her dress.

"And why is her dress covered in blood?"

It took a while to explain everything but with the cuts on my back and the Gardevoir tinkering around in the store Mr. Flannigan had no trouble believing me.

"Um wow… So you understand her?"

No not at all haha I just got good at guessing.

"Oh I know!"

Mr. Flannigan turned and started tearing through a cabinet searching for something. He turned around with a little clear piece of plastic.

"Here! It's a Pokémon translator, the latest model."

I took it and put it in my ear.

"Yea look at that practically invisible."

Thanks, but I can't afford this.

"No no it's free, you see the company needs testers for this model and I don't own any Pokémon so I can't test it out."

Thanks, Mr. Flannigan. I don't own Gardevoir by the way.

"What?... Then why does she follow you everywhere, and listen to you for that matter?

I turned and looked at Gardevoir who was playing with a pokeball.

I'm not sure.

"Hmm that's strange, anyway I was about to close up shop so you can make up for the lost time on Monday."

Okay Mr. Flannigan and can you ring up a box of mini corndogs?

As soon as I finished saying that Gardevoir teleported over with a big smile on her face and holding a box of the mini c-dogs. I fished the money out of my pocket and handed it to my boss.

I will see you Monday Mr. Flannigan.

He waved as me and Gardevoir walked out of the store.

Alright I guess it's time to go back home.

Gardevoir grabbed my hand and my surroundings flashed a bright white then vanished before being replaced with my front yard.

Whoa that was crazy, that's what you go through when you teleport?

She smiled and nodded. I shook my head to rid myself of the dizziness then walked to my front door. Gardevoir followed me with the mini corndogs held close.

*man she loves those things.*

I unlocked and opened the door. Gardevoir put the box in the fridge then turned to me.

*Her dress is still covered blood… I know I am washing my clothes today any way so I will throw her dress in with them.*

I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was 5:00 now.

Gardevoir, I am going to put my clothes in the washroom then probably get some sleep it has been a long day.

She nodded.

If you want I can wash your dress.

She examined her dress then looked at me with a smile and nodded once more.

I gathered my night clothes while Gardevoir sat on my bed playing with my watch.

Okay Gardevoir I'm going to take a shower, unless you want to take one first?

She looked at me strangely.

*oh yea she lived in the wild.*

I rubbed my arms and hair.

B..a..t..h.. I'm going to Bathe .

She looked a little pissed.

*woops.*

I got out of the room before I pissed her off anymore.

The shower was relaxing as usual the warm water burned on my wounds but I was able to ignore the pain. I was in deep thought when I heard a voice from outside. A female was talking outside of my bathroom door.

"Oh my god…OH MY GOD!...OH DEAR!"

I realized that I still had the translator in my ear and started to snicker a little. I turned off the shower and put on my clothes.

"OH YESS, THAT'S SO AMAZING!"

*What tha fucks… is she…*

I opened the door and went into my room. Gardevoir was on my bed with my watch plunged in her face. She noticed me enter then jumped up and showed me the watch.

"Look at this! WHAT IS IT?"

My watch was playing and ad with lights.

Um that is the festival of lights, you haven't seen that before?

"No I haven't! it's so beautiful."

Yea it really is something.

"Wait… You can understand me?"

Um yea.

I pulled the translator from my ear.

My boss gave me this, it's a translator.

"Garde, gardevoir?"

Umm…One second

I placed it back in my ear.

Okay, what?

"Does it hurt?"

No actually it's a perfect fit.

She smiled and continued to play with my watch.

Okay now it's time to wash clothes. Gardevoir put the watch down and I started to gather my laundry.

All right that's all of them, now I have a clean towel for you to.

I turned around to a naked Gardevoir.

c…c…oh… Fu… pl…

She looked at me confused and tried to hand me her dress and top, I however was frozen by the sexy minx that stood before me.

Yo…f.f.f aahhh.

I shook my head clear and closed my eyes.

Here, use this towel to cover up.

She took the towel and wrapped it around her body.

You can go and shower while I wash these.

"Tehe okay."

I waited for her footsteps to fade before opening my eyes. The door to the bathroom closed and I passed by on my way to the laundry room. Gardevoir hummed as she turned on the water. I couldn't help but over hear the blissful tune. I made it to the laundry room and loaded the washer.

**Gardevoir's Point of view.**

*I have no idea why he froze up like that but my senses say he was shy and slightly aroused. Hmm I wander if he wants me? whoa, whoa slow down girl take it easy, so what he is nice that doesn't mean he wants to plow you…why am I talking to myself? *

I sat in the bath and rubbed the warm water on my body, there was a weird oval on the side of the bowl, and of course my curiosity had to kick in. I grabbed the oval and licked it. I spit out a few times.

*blah this taste bad.*

I squeezed it and the oval shot out of my hand every time I reached to catch it the oval shot up higher. It got out of reach and splashed into the water filled bowl. After fishing around for a bit I managed to find it. I put it back where it was then finished washing up. I soaked in the tub for a while longer before getting out and shaking myself dry. The towel the human had given me was on the floor by the entrance.

I wrapped it around my breast and tucked it in the back to hold it in place. I walked into the hall and saw the human sleeping with his head down on the table.

*He is so happy… all the time, just happy, And sometimes aroused?*

I looked at his heat which was bulging through his pants.

*I wander what he is dreaming about?*

He didn't move as I walked over and placed my hand on his forehead. I closed my eyes and entered his dream. I popped up in his house and wandered about before hearing some noises.

"OH GOD GARDEVOIR YES! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!"

"OH MY GOD DEAN OH OOOHH!"

*Dean? Is that his name…Wait did he say Gardevoir?*

I walked down the hallway and found his room the door was cracked slightly so I peeked through. Dean was laying in his bed and There was a Girl on top of him. She was pounding up and down on his heat as we cupped and played with her breast.

"Oh GARDEVOIR IM! IM! GONNA"

"DO IT! FILL ME UP! OH GOD YES!"

I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening and for some reason I was being turned on. My heat trickled juices down my leg as I fingered it ever so slightly. I leaned on the door as my knees grew week and moaned. The door opened all the way and I fell into his room. He jumped up and the gardevoir on top of him disappeared.

"Who's there?"

I climbed to my feet and looked at him in embarrassment.

Sorry, I'm sorry I will leave sorry.

"Wait… Your realy? Your really in my dream, how did you?

I used psychic powers to invade and I'm sorry. I will leave now.

"Umm… hehe this is awkward."

Yea.

I pulled myself out of his dream and backed away from him. He woke himself up and looked at me apologetically.

"Umm about that… you see I don't usually have much contact with women, especially ones as attractive as you. so sometimes my mind wanders and well that happens."

*attractive? Well at least I know he is into me.*

It's fine, really it is… so your name is Dean?

*Great way to change the subject stupid!*

"oh yea how rude of me, Yes my name is Dean… what's your name?"

Oh okay, my name is Gardevoir. It's nice to meet you Dean.

I bowed in front of him then rose. He sat there speechless staring me in the eyes. His face began to turn a sharp red and his eyes bounced from my eyes to my breast.

"T…The …t..to…towel…fell"

EEK!

I bent down and picked up the towel and re wrapped it. A buzz sounded and it scared me into a jump.

"Oh your dress is done."

While I sat in the chair he got up and went to the laundry room. When he returned he had my dress folded up. I stood and grabbed it from him I put it on over the towel and slid the towel off.

"Sorry if this is personnel but umm… hehe… Why don't you have any panties or a bra?"

I put my index under my chin in deep thought.

Oh I know… when I evolved I only evolved with this dress so I have none.

"Oh that makes sense…if you want we can go to town tomorrow and get you some."

Really, OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!

I sprang forward and hugged him in excitement. He froze and his face turned red. I released him and stepped back with my arms behind my back pivoting on one foot.

Sorry I got a little excited there hehe.

"Umm… it's fine… Well it's about time to get to sleep… you can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch. If you need anything just wake me."

Wait!

"Hmm what is it?"

I don't…I don't like sleeping alone…

"oh… umm well hehe... I guess we could sleep together… But no funny business okay?

Okay.

*Smooth haha like butter.*

I ran in his room and jumped on the bed, so much softer than my usual grassy bed and it had these fluffy things wrapped in fabric that you put your head on. Dean walked in the room and turned off the light but left the door open. He climbed into bed next to me and covered us both up with the blanket.

"It gets cold in here at night."

Thanks dean.

"Good night, Gardevoir."

Good…night.

I cuddled up with the fluffy thing and dozed off.

**Deans point of view.**

Gardevoir fell asleep in no time at all.

*She is so beautiful, and god that dream I had about her was amazing… I wonder if it will really happen. Nah she wouldn't do that with you… I have to stop talking to my self.*

I gave the sleeping one last look then passed out.

Hours passed before I woke up. It was still dark outside and it was cold as hell in my room. Gardevoir was shaking from the cold. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her to warm her up. She was asleep but she wrapped her hand with mine. I was groggy but for some reason I kissed her shoulder then passed back out.

THA END OF DAT CHAPTA! FUCKS GIVEN ABOUT GRAMMAR 0 HAHA!

PROBS THE ONLY CHAPTER I WILL WRITE WITH THIS COUPLE, why was I capsing?

Hope you enjoyed it. And if you don't like my grammar learn how to interpret.


End file.
